The Christmas We Never Had
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: " Caleb paused and looked past Hanna to see Miranda standing on the beach her hands wrapped around her stomach, the wind blowing her hair across her face. " Christmas fic Hanna Caleb Miranda Location : Ravenswood Rosewood Montecito One off fic - SORRY HALEB CONFESSIONS!


**So just in time for Christmas! I still hate that Caleb is in Ravenswood & don't even get me started with Mirleb/Maleb whatever their ship name is called. Its not happening...at least not in my fics. And you know I like the character Miranda I just dont like any romantic notions that may be happening or are going to happen with her & Caleb AND personally the first episode it didn't seem like she wanted to come between the two but whatevs like the writers care what Halebers want. * Getting off track with the ranting * **

**I. AM. A. HALEB. SUPPORTER! and I will go down with this ship - Hahaha! So enjoy. Its part Ravenswood + Rosewood + Montecito. I hope I've fulfilled some things we have wanted for a long time, I tried to do a light supernatural element but also all is not what it seems just remember that... **

* * *

" Are you really leaving Caleb? " Miranda rounded the end of the bed.

" Yes I am. I want to see my girlfriend on Christmas, I want to see my friends & family but most of all I want to make it up to Hanna for being such a shitty boyfriend " Caleb said throwing a jumper into his duffel bag.

" You're not a shitty boyfriend. You're a good boyfriend, keeping Hanna away from all of this " she waved her hand around the room. " I don't blame you, I'd do the same if I were alive & had someone I cared that much about " Miranda walked over to the window pulling the curtain back to see her uncle pushing another body bag into the funeral home.

" Yeah well if I don't go to her now there wont be a _us _for much longer. I can't do that to her, not now...not ever " Caleb grabbed his wallet & keys.

" When will you be back? " Miranda walked toward him.

" When I feel I've made it up to her " he grabbed his bag & gripped the door handle. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at Miranda.

" I'll be back Miranda. Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine " he walked out the door leaving her behind.

" That's just it Caleb...you're not fine " Miranda whispered to herself before she disappeared.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Caleb was still waiting for his train to arrive, standing on the dimly lit platform he looked side to side hoping to hear the sound of metal on metal in the distance but nothing came. He looked up at the clock to see the hand ticking even slower than it usually did. Behind the clock the light began to flicker, off & on until the platform was in complete darkness.

Caleb reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone when a echoed laugh sounded through the station. He froze & tried to look for the source but the light above him flickered once more.

Suddenly his bag was pushed toward the edge of the platform followed by more laughter.

" Hello? " he called out. " Somebody there? Miranda, This isn't funny! " his heart started to race.

Caleb turned on his phone letting the screen illuminate a small distance in front of him, he took a step back when the little blonde girl in the red coat he seen at the haunted house appeared in front of him.

" You'll never leave " she laughed. " No one ever does " she moved toward him faster than he could react & shoved him hard until he stood unbalanced on the edge of the platform. He tried to correct himself but fell back onto the greasy dirty tracks below just as the train sounded in the distance.

Caleb could see the bright light at the front of the train moving toward him, he struggled to kick his leg onto the platform when the little girl laughed above him. The train moved closer & closer sounding its horn. Caleb looked up again to see a much older man offering a helping hand. He grabbed his hand quickly & rolled himself onto the platform as the train came to a stop.

Caleb lay on the platform his hand over his heart trying to catch his breath when the man leaned over him.

" Not very smart playing chicken with a train son " he helped Caleb up & pulled his bag from the edge.

" Not really what I was trying to do " Caleb said brushing himself off. " I just want to go home " he looked down at his clothes frustrated how dirty he had become.

" Then you're in luck son " the man handed him his bag. Caleb looked at the train doors opening & didn't hesitate. He boarded the train as quick as he could & took his seat on the empty carriage. The entire ride home to Rosewood Caleb kept looking over his shoulder waiting for something to happen, every time the train shook Caleb gripped his bag & prayed he would make it home in one piece.

When Caleb felt the train slowing down again he threw his bag over his shoulder & made his way to the doors, as the train pulled into the station he leaned forward & saw the one person that could make everything better. He couldn't help plaster a smile all over his face, the kind of smile that came from experiencing pure happiness. Something he hadn't felt a lot of in his short life.

The second the doors opened he rushed out & ran toward her dropping his bag so he could pick her up off the ground & into his arms.

" I've missed you so much " he whispered into her ear & kissed her hair.

" I've missed you too " she squeezed him tight. Hanna pulled back & Caleb placed her feet firmly on the ground. He cupped the back of her neck pulling her to him, he crushed his lips to hers passion pouring into her. When Caleb leaned back he swiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

" I'm sorry for not calling, emailing, texting & everything else. But I promise you I'm yours for the next week. What ever you want or need-" but before Caleb could finish Hanna kissed him again.

" You're here now that's all that matters. That's the only thing I want " she said picking up his bag & handing it to him. " Now lets go, the sooner we leave Rosewood the sooner I meet your family ".

Caleb smiled & gripped Hanna's other hand, walking out of the station he smiled when he saw his car. The night he left for Ravenswood he told Toby to return the car to Hanna when he was done with it. He figured his car was safest in the hands of someone he trusted & who better to leave it to than Hanna.

" You want to drive? " Hanna held up the keys shaking them in the air.

" Not for a second. I wanna see my girl driving my car, there's something about watching you shift gears in a short skirt " he dropped his bag again & pushed Hanna against the car door his fingers skimming under the layers of clothing.

" You keep talking like that & we're going to have to make a detour before we go back to my house ".

Caleb laughed & backed away from Hanna, rounding the car he climbed inside to find everything exactly as he left it. The smell, the cleanliness everything except the music. When Caleb laughed out loud Hanna began reversing.

" Its the one thing I'll never change " she looked over at him. " Driver picks the music. End of story " knowing Caleb didn't like Katy Perry Hanna changed to the local radio station but it wasn't long before they were pulling into her driveway.

Walking inside Caleb was greeted by Ashley & Pastor Ted who had been in the kitchen cooking, although by the looks of their lips there was little cooking being done.

" Caleb, Merry Christmas " Ashley held her arms out for a hug. Yep he was home alright, the Marin house always felt like a second home to him. He was so happy to see Ashley, after the horrible year they'd had Caleb was glad she'd found peace again.

" Merry Christmas Ashley " he hugged her. " You sure its still alright Hanna comes to California with me?" he asked.

" Positive. Don't worry about me " she whispered back in his ear. Caleb nodded & pulled back. This is what he'd missed the most, family. Pastor Ted held out his hand & wished Caleb a Merry Christmas, Caleb shook his hand in return.

" Well I have a few things left to pack then I'm ready to go " Hanna turned on her heels & headed upstairs to her room.

" You don't mind if I scrub up? I had a bit of a fall back at the station " Caleb rubbed the back of his neck. Even though their home was his home too he still respected Ashley & asked to use their utilities.

" Not at all, you know where everything is Caleb. Help yourself " Ashley & Ted turned and walked back into the kitchen. " Its really good seeing you again " Ashley sung out.

" You too Ashley, I miss home ". Caleb went out to the car to grab a fresh change of clothes then walked into the bath room to scrub his face & hands.

Inside the bathroom he tugged off his clothing & tossed them on the bench, he looked at his chest in the mirror & saw a faint hand print on his chest where the little girl had pushed him. He rubbed his palm across the red mark & felt a sting. Part of him wondered if the little girl was trying to kill him to complete the circle of five deaths like every generation before him.

Once he'd scrubbed his face & hands he heard Hanna walk into the kitchen.

" Wheres Caleb? " she swung open the fridge door pulling out a bottle of water.

" In the bath room freshening up. You're all ready than? " Ashley asked.

" Yep. I'm ready " she sat on the stool & watched her mother mix up dessert. " Are you sure you'll be fine without me Mom? This is our first Christmas where we're not together " Hanna dipped her finger into the bowl of cream taking a swipe.

" I am aware Hanna & I will be fine. Ted & I are having dinner tonight & tomorrow we'll be at the homeless shelter serving lunch and dinner for those in need " Ashley continued mixing the dessert. Hanna laughed out loud, never would she ever have pictured her mother at a run down kitchen serving homeless people on Christmas.

Hanna turned when she saw Caleb exiting the bathroom, she smiled at first but her brows furrowed when she saw him rubbing the back of his head. She walked in close & touched his cheek.

" Are you ok? You seem a little pale? "

" Yeah, nothing a little Tylenol wont fix. You ready? " he quickly changed the subject.

" Lets go already " Hanna said goodbye to her Mother & Ted and walked out the door with Caleb. She'd been looking forward to meeting his family for weeks, she couldn't tone down her excitement or keep the smile off her face.

Rather than wait overnight Hanna & Caleb took a late flight so they would arrive in Montecito on time.

" I hope your family likes me, I cant wait to meet James, Clay & your mother " she said as they got into their car & made their way to the airport.

" They'll love you as much as I love you Hanna I'm sure of it " he reached over & kissed the back of her hand " And if they don't we'll pack our bags & go far away " he laughed. Hanna chuckled too but her nerves were at the top of the surface. She'd shown so much of her family & friends to Caleb it was about time he shared the rest of his life with her. Seeing photos & videos just wasn't the same as meeting someone in person.

They were forced to wait a couple of hours for their flight but Hanna didn't mind one bit, any extra time she got to spend with Caleb was a gift in itself. For weeks they'd been separated emotionally & physically, Hanna missed Caleb dearly & wished he'd return home already.

In her weakest of moments she wished she never told him to stay in Ravenswood, she wished he had of returned home with her & her friends & continued tracking down -A until they'd finally caught the person responsible. When she looked at the seat beside her Caleb had fallen asleep, his legs stretched out in front, hands over his chest, his beanie pulled down over his eyes & his bag wrapped around his ankles.

It was like watching a baby sleeping, completely at peace without a care in the world. Another half hour later when their flight was finally called Hanna shook Caleb's shoulder.

" Caleb, wake up its time ". When he didn't respond she touched his cold hand & repeated herself. " Caleb! you have to wake up " shaking his shoulder a little harder. Caleb lifted his beanie & peered open one eye.

" I'm awake " he said reaching down to pick up his bag. " Lets do this " he reached for her hand as they boarded the plane. Caleb continued to hold her hand until they found their seats, tucking his bag into the overhead storage he reached for Hanna's & tucked it away too. He shook his head when he had trouble closing the door above them. Hanna shrugged her shoulders.

" What? I packed lightly "

" Those are two words that just don't go together. You & packing lightly. You never pack lightly " he laughed motioning for Hanna to sit by the window.

" You're giving me the window seat? " she asked.

" Like I said, this week. For you. Anything " he snuggled in beside her resting his hand on her knee.

" But you hate the aisle seat " she questioned him again. Hanna had to wonder how guilty must he feel for not being the boyfriend he usually was.

" Just enjoy the view Hanna. Now you get to see everything I see when I come home to see my other family " Caleb squeezed her knee & kissed her cheek. It was a several hours later when the sun began to rise, the further they drove up the hill the more beautiful the the view became, as their driver pulled up to his family's home Caleb took a deep breath.

" You ready for this? " he squeezed her hand.

" Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know I'm nervous. How do I look? " she said one after the other. Caleb turned on the seat to face her cupping her hair around her face.

" You look beautiful, you always are. Come 'ere a second before they steal you " he kissed her lips moving closer to her on the seat his hands moving further up her thighs until he could feel her panties he squeezed her behind & moaned.

" You have no idea how much I've missed this " he lowered his head and kissed her lips softly. Suddenly the door flew open, their driver Richard cleared his throat.

" We have arrived at our destination " he held out his hand to help Hanna from the car. Caleb had already rounded the car & was waiting to collect his & Hanna's bag. Richard popped the trunk of the car & pulled out Hanna's bag, he'd long given up offering to take Caleb's bag after he insisted just once he was perfectly capable of carrying said bags.

Hanna fixed her skirt & coat tugging her hair to one side of her shoulder, Caleb grabbed her hand from behind & whispered " Breathe, they're not that bad "

" Easy for you to say " she quickly replied as they walked through the entrance of the house, Richard placed her bag by the stairs & went in search of Caleb's mother. Moments later he returned with Claudia in tow. Hanna fixed her outfit one more time as Claudia held her arms out & hugged Caleb tightly.

" Merry Christmas Caleb, how was your flight? " she kissed his cheek as she looked at him again.

" Same ol' same ol' " he shrugged. Turning around he pulled Hanna toward him & introduced her. " Mom, this is my girlfriend Hanna. Hanna this is my mother Claudia " Hanna held her hand out but Claudia embraced her just as tight as she did Caleb.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hanna. I've heard a lot about you "

" Like wise " Hanna replied. " Thank you for inviting me into your home today Mrs Dawson "

" Mrs Dawson is so formal " she placed her hand on her chest. " Claudia is fine, and it's no problem at all. Its about time Caleb introduced us to the girl who stole his heart " she smiled squeezing Hanna's hand.

" Jesus Mom " Caleb rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed his mother would be so corny.

" I do apologize sweetheart... but its true " She turned on her side & guided them into another room. Caleb smirked at Hanna and she mouthed " What? ". Caleb touched her hip & whispered into her ear.

" Hanna Marin being so formal " he teased.

" Its manners! " she whispered. " I still remember when you tried charming the pants off my mother, now that was adorable ". Hanna was momentarily distracted by the size of their kitchen until she saw the view.

" Oh wow! " she looked out the large window seeing the ocean in the distance. " How could a person wake up mad when that is the first thing they see? " Hanna blurted out, Caleb laughed.

" There's my girl " he shook his head. Claudia laughed but continued rolling little chocolate balls in her hand & placing them on the tray beside her.

" I guess its a beautiful way to start the day " Claudia replied. When she finished rolling all the mixture she placed them in the oven & pulled her apron off placed it on the hook inside the pantry.

" Come. Eat before the boys wake up " she motioned for both of them to sit down at the long table where a full breakfast had been prepared. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit, juice & coffee lined the length of the table. Hanna watched as Caleb piled food onto his plate taking something from each of the platters. Hanna waited until they'd both served themselves, she'd never seen a table so filled with food. Taking her time Caleb looked up at his mother as he stuffed his mouth with food.

" Don't be shy Hanna in this house, we eat. Its Christmas, live a little " she winked & took her seat at the end of the table. Hanna filled her plate & took a seat opposite Caleb when one of the boys came rushing down the stairs & into the room.

" Pancakes! " yelled Clay. He piled his plate high just like his bigger brother, pouring himself a glass of juice & sat down beside Caleb. " Hey Caleb " he said stuffing his mouth full of food.

" Hey Clay " they bumped fists stuffing more food into their mouths. Caleb paused long enough to introduce Hanna to his little brothers. " Clay, my girlfriend Hanna. Hanna, this is Clay ".

" Hello Clay " Hanna said. Clay looked up & chomped the last piece of pancake into his mouth.

" Hey " he lifted his chin up once. When Hanna continued eating Clay turned his head & whispered to Caleb " Dude, why didn't you tell me she was hot? I wouldn't be wearing these Christmas PJ's if i knew she was going to be here ".

" Oh calm down Clay " he placed his hand on his shoulder. " I don't think you've got a shot. She kind of has a thing for your brother "

" James? " he laughed. " He cant even talk to girls ".

" Clay... That's not very polite especially at this hour of the morning " she scalded him.

" Sorry Mom " Clay apologized. Just then James appeared around the corner.

" Merry Christmas Mom, Merry Christmas Caleb & Clay. And I don't know your name " James stood beside Hanna. Hanna held out her hand & introduced herself.

" Hanna Marin, Caleb's girlfriend "

" Nice to meet you Hanna, I'm James " he piled his plate with toast & fruit took his seat beside her. Over breakfast Caleb & his mother discussed school, his trip to Ravenswood & the monthly visitations he had with his father.

Looking around the table Hanna thought it was too good to be true, a perfectly blended family sitting down in peace eating breakfast on Christmas morning without a smart remark being made. She wished her family Christmas's were as good as this instead of the usual bitterness & bitchiness that either came from Kate, also known as the spawn-of-satan or her mother Isabel.

The morning had progressed quickly, after breakfast William arrived home with his parents in tow, when everyone was dressed & had eaten they gathered around the massive fresh Christmas tree & opened their presents. Hanna felt guilty for not buying anyone a present but Caleb had already sent everyone's present earlier in the month. When all the presents were unwrapped Clay & James insisted Hanna play with them whilst Caleb watched from afar.

Never in a million years did he expect his queen-of-heels-and-handbags girlfriend to be barefoot & playing football with his two younger brothers. When Hanna & James scored a touchdown & did a winners victory dance Clay screamed foul play. Caleb shook his head at Clay's antics & ruled in favor of the winning team.

Over lunch everyone chatted about their interests & family updates, Hanna kept reasonably quiet as her family's year in review wasn't the kind to be discussed at Christmas lunch. Her mother being arrested for the murder of a local detective who she was once involved with who also happens to have it in for her daughter was not a light conversation piece, one she'd rather avoid than discuss. She hoped to god Caleb hadn't told his mother about her family.

Caleb helped clear the table & covered most of the food while Hanna loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. He reached around her stomach linking his hands in front of her.

" Take a walk with me? " he asked over her shoulder.

" Sure " Hanna followed him out the front door. They walked silently hand in hand down the windy road until they came to long path leading down the beach. Hanna followed him but before they could touch the sand she asked from behind.

" Are you alright Caleb? I can't quite put my finger on it but something is bothering you. You're here but you're not really. Its like you're some where else. Your mind is some where else " Caleb didn't say a word instead he kept dragging her further along the beach until they were in the middle enough to watch the waves crash against the shore.

" Sit down Hanna " he sat down first. " I need to tell you something " he kept looking ahead.

" Not going to lie, now I'm worried " she sat down beside him. Caleb rested his arms on his knees & took her hand in his squeezing it tight.

" Do you remember a few weeks back when you asked when I was coming home & if I'd finished helping Miranda? "

" Sure " she nodded taking in the look in his eyes, they were glassy & sad.

" Something happened. And I didn't tell you because in some twisted way I'm not even sure I understand I'm trying to protect you " he looked into her eyes.

" What happened Caleb? " Hanna asked holding his hand tighter & moving closer to him.

" Miranda...she's uh " Caleb paused and looked past Hanna to see Miranda standing on the beach her hands wrapped around her stomach & the wind blowing her hair across her face. She looked his way but turned & walked in the other direction.

" Miranda! " Caleb called out, he stood & started trudging across the sand to meet her before she faded away again. " What are you doing here? "

" No Caleb. The question is why are _you_ here? "

" I'm visiting my family with my girlfriend like I told you I was " he replied.

" You never told me that Caleb " Miranda replied. " I haven't seen you in weeks " Caleb shook his head unable to comprehend a single word of what she was saying.

" I don't understand Miranda " he looked angry & confused.

" This " she waved her arms out wide " Its not real. It's just a dream. Go back to Hanna " Caleb watched her walk away until she was a faint blur. He turned around just in time to see Hanna standing before him.

" Come back to me Caleb " Hanna kissed his lips. Caleb closed his eyes & his lips began to tingle, although his were dry he could feel the moisture from her lips. The next time he opened his eyes he seen Hanna leaning over him & he was looking at the lights on the roof.

" Hanna? " Caleb croaked.

" You came back " she cried hugging him tight as the chords squashed against his chest. " He came back! " she called out. Within seconds doctors & nurses came rushing into the room, they pushed Hanna outside the room as they checking his vitals & asked him the usual questions; Do you know where you are? What year is this? What is your name?

Caleb was disorientated & scared, he had no idea why he was in a hospital with a bunch of different machines attached to him or why four people were tugging at the drip in his arms & flashing lights across his eyes asking the most stupidest questions.

It was almost an hour later when Caleb was finally sitting up in bed with a cup of crushed ice & a bottle of water beside his bed. The room was silent & clear when Hanna re-entered peeking out from behind the door.

" Caleb? " she proceeded with caution.

" Come 'ere " he said quite happily. Hanna rushed to his bed & hugged him throwing his head back against the pillows.

" Ouch Hanna! Head injury here " he kept holding her knowing she needed to more than he needed the pain to go away.

" Don't ever do that to us again! " she sobbed on his shoulder.

" Us? " Caleb pulled back & pushed her hair out of her face.

" Your Mom & I " Hanna said pulling back to see the door open & his mother walk in.

" So you met my Mom? " Caleb smiled.

" I did. Not in the best of circumstances but we've been staying here for the last couple of weeks " Hanna reached out & touched her hand from the other side of the bed. " She's been great ".

" Weeks? Exactly how long have I been in here? " Caleb asked looking at the both of them.

" Five weeks tomorrow Caleb, which also happens to be Christmas day " Claudia rubbed his shoulder with a weak smile. She didn't want him to see the disappointment on her face when she wouldn't be spending Christmas with the rest of their family but Caleb could read her perfectly.

" You're both missing Christmas with everyone to be here with me? " he frowned.

" We couldn't leave you Caleb. You needed us & to be honest I really didn't want to spend Christmas with Dad, Isabel & Kate " Caleb laughed & looked at his mother.

" Don't worry too much about it Caleb, there'll be plenty more Christmas's to enjoy " she sat down on the edge of the bed & looked at her son. " What matters is we're here now ".


End file.
